coming_togetherfandomcom-20200213-history
LITEROTICA
Coming Together has its roots in the LiteroticaAuthors' Hangout, a forum for erotica writers. The original Coming Together eroticists are: #4degrees is an 18-year-old oversexed gay boy trapped in the body of a 35-year-old female. Don't believe anything he says. He's also a pathological liar and cyber-slut extraordinaire. He is currently typing absurdities at his computer. His influences include Carlton Mellick III and neonurotic. #ABSTRUSE (a/k/a Blackie Malone) is a fledgling writer of fiction and a lover of words. She can admit that without being facetious. Anyone who reads or writes may feel the same way because they too share that love of literature and the wonderment of a human mind that can interweave thoughts and dreams into new worlds that welcome us with open arms. #Alex De Kok is an incurable romantic who writes erotica for fun. He started writing erotic fiction because he enjoys reading it and hadn’t found much that was good. Whether his is any better is for the readers to say, but he’s encouraged by the feedback he’s received so far. #angelicminx is a free-spirited author living in the world of sexual fantasy and intrigue. A confounding mix of innocence and seductress, she enjoys arousing the mind to hidden pleasures. Her characters explore love and lust as they go hand-in-hand through life, unbound by the confines of social acceptance. #artisticbiguy a/k/a A.B. Guye #Aurora Black #Awful Arthur (a/k/a Edward Teach) is a businessman who is also heavily involved in community activities. He began writing erotica as a hobby in 2003. #Belegon a/k/a Will Belegon #Black Tulip (a/k/a Anna Lyzer) is living in the Netherlands. She is a true fan of fantasy and SF, and prefers the women in her stories to be strong and adventurous. Apart from that, she likes to write stories set in historical times or fantasy worlds. She says English is a sexy language. #bluerains is a writer of various topics, from science fiction, metaphysical, zen, to learning the art of erotic fiction. She loves to be on the water, watching the sea life and birds, and is most inspired by poets like Kilbran, Rumi, and Anais Nin. Her greatest goal is to write words to inspire those who thirst for the eclectic and exotic. #BooMerengue (R.I.P.) is a writer who is not necessarily talented, but has a lucky turn of phrase now and then. She lives in Tennessee most of the time but travels to new places whenever possible. Her interests are legion, and she spends most of her free time exploring new places and new ideas. She’s also very busy learning to age gracefully. When she is reincarnated she wants to be a giraffe or a seahorse or a National Geographic photographer. In that order. #Boxlicker101 (a/k/a George Box) is a prolific writer of jokes told in rhyme and meter and of smutty stories that are utterly lacking in social value. He lives in California and, although a happily married grandfather who loves his wife, is envious of those who cavort and carouse in his literary efforts. #cantdog (a/k/a Dave Edgar) creates posters in silkscreen and cut paper, designs t-shirts, and does calligraphy. Illustration is new to him. Born and raised in Maine, he is a retired firefighter. “Pornography?” he says, “I don’t even own a pornograph.” #CarolinaHeat a/k/a Caroline Heat #Catbabe uses her poetry to connect people through common experiences coloured with her own vision. A creative vision she hopes is both personal and universal at the same time. #chantilyvamp (a/k/a Amaya Dai) #CharleyH (a/k/a Leigh Hanson) is an adult entertainment reviewer and author. She has written numerous erotic stories and articles on diverse topics including travel, health, sexuality and fetishism. Her writing has appeared under various names in National and daily Canadian newspapers, as well as in Now Magazine, and websites including Fetish Fish. #cheerful_deviant #cloudy (a/k/a Sherry Hawk) lives in the heart of Dixie, although her home will always be Southern California. She is active in many Native American issues, and likes to write stories with women just as stubborn and strong-willed as she is. #Colleen Thomas (R.I.P.) is 35, single, lives in New York, and is recently unemployed. She has been diagnosed with chronic migraines, severe depression, social anxiety disorder, and just recently agoraphobia. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to guess that she doesn’t get out much any more. Writing is her escape. #CrimsonMaiden (a/k/a Savannah Reardon) is a wife and mother in her early 30s who lives in the Southern US. She strives to write stories that capture the imagination and passion of her readers. #damppanties a/k/a Arya Rewan #Dar~ writes stories that get the juices flowing. Her works are described as “grounded, hard-driving, no-nonsense sex.”. She aspires to a wide array of literary accomplishments such as: becoming published (check) and becoming a better writer. She enjoys hearing her readers reactions and invites you to contact her. #Debbie #dr_mabeuse a/k/a Elliot Mabeuse #dranoel #Duel Citizen #English Lady a/k/a Victoria Blisse #Evil Alpaca #Fallenfromgrace a/k/a Fallon Grays #FallingToFly a/k/a Renee Blaine #FatDino a/k/a Eliza Linh #feeeriek a/k/a R. Feeeriek #femininity a/k/a J. McPherson #gauchecritic a/k/a G.C. Rider #Harry Leg #Honey123 a/k/a Gabrielle Miel #hugo_sam (a/k/a Hugo Sam) is a lover of all things erotic. Having been an avid reader for many years, hugo decided to commit some of his imagination to writing erotic fiction. Living in the Southern states and having been exposed to a variety of cultures and situations, he strives to bring passion and romance to the joys of eroticism in story and poem. #impressive (a/k/a Alessia Brio) is a sassy tart from Pittsburgh with a flair for steamy prose and stunning poetry. Her first book, a single-author anthology entitled fine flickering hungers, was published in November 2005 and went on to become an EPPIE winner for 2007. She has several more published works, both individually & collaboratively, and is also an editor & cover artist. #inlovewithyourghost a/k/a Nina Pulsipher #joeys-game a/k/a Cadin Black #LadyJeanne is a management consulting executive who enjoys writing short stories and poetry in her spare time. She began writing erotica a year ago as a lark and hasn't stopped since. She lives on the West Coast with the best kitty in the whole world, and dreams of becoming a travel writer with a house on a hill with a view. #Lauren Hynde is the Atlantic, the Mediterranean. Their waters flow in her veins and permeate all she does: poetry, prose, art, life. #Liar is an almost-30 viking rooted at the shore of the Baltic Sea. A fetish with the English language’s musicality turned him to writing, and plain randiness turned him to writing erotica. Militant pacifist, freeloading poet, and cat person. #lilredjammies (a/k/a Jamie Redmond) #logophile is a lover of words. She loves the way they look and sound, and all the different ways you can put them together to tell people about sex. A lover once compared her to an Atomic Fireball: a little bit hot and a little bit sweet. She thinks that fits. #Lord DragonsWing is a licensed practical nurse who enjoys writing. He’s 46 years old and grew up in the bayou of Alabama and Louisiana. He worked professionally in New Orleans for over 5 years. He’s divorced and not seeing anyone. His stories are a fantasy for those who dream of love and commitment as he does. #lucky-E-leven (a/k/a Harley Stone) #matriarch (a/k/a Justanne Farrow) is a delightfully wicked “old” woman with a knack for the vivid expression of loving passion and intense longing in every word she writes. She resides in England, but her heart spans the globe. #McKenna a/k/a Elizabeth McKenna #minsue, a lover of words, is more reader than writer. On occasion, the words simply must escape. Usually short, her poems tend to blend text with artwork in an attempt to convey whatever is currently circling maddeningly in her brain. #moonlight elf (a/k/a Luna Fae) is an illustrator and a poet whose passion is her art. At the age of 3 she created her first masterpiece on the living room wall much to the horror of her mother, and delight of her father. Today, she still loves to draw on walls. #My Erotic Tale lives in south/east Texas on the Trinity River, which is what he calls his number one muse. The country life that so many pursue, he is fortunate enough to live. Coming Together for Katrina victims is an icon example of Americans helping Americans, and he is honored to be a part of it. #neonlyte a/k/a Will Amado #neonurotic (a/k/a Jamison Landry) is that guy in the coffeehouse with his heels kicked up on the table. He’s a permanent fixture there much like the fake ficus trees and clichéd French art. His artful muses are sex and lattés, which he finds splayed naughty and nude, topping off his wicked caffeine fix. #nirvanadragones a/k/a Vana Lafayette #pattydraws is a woman with a life long penchant for wet dreams and morning wood. Now, after years of enjoyment, her mind and hands have strayed. They have begun to fondle pencil, paper and keyboard in an effort to create and share their vision. With erotica she has discovered the wonderfully wicked world of blended hobbies. #Quiet_Cool is currently 28 years old and was born and raised in Western Pennsylvania, where he lives still. Quiet and reserved (usually, at least) Q_C finds real life less interesting than those in his head, and spends far too much time reading, writing, and doping off. Though currently slow and unfocused in his writing, he hopes to one day be able to dedicate more time to his craft, and perhaps do so professionally. #rachlou a/k/a Rachelle Le-Monnier #RebeccaLeah is an underground erotica author for fun. During daylight hours, she is a perfect example of the theory: it’s always the quiet ones. She would like to thank her muse for this story, the very talented ABSTRUSE, and Literotica for providing an outlet from the deepest depths of the closet. #RedHairedandFriendly a/k/a Deanna Redd #Remec (a/k/a Pat Daniels) is the latest cyber incarnation for a 40-year-old writer/poet masquerading as a store clerk. While hanging out in various corners of the 'Net, he actually lives in Virginia Beach. There he tries to keep his muses running while indulging his interest in games and gaming. #rgraham666 (a/k/a Rob Graham) is a heretic. There’s no other word to describe him. He’s wandered through the world at his own pace, seeing through his own eyes and coming to his own conclusions. He has recently discovered that he has a knack for erotica. Feel free to enjoy. #rhinoguy is, always has been, and hopefully always will be, an illustrator. He loves the human form. He has made volumes of figure studies from life and now creates from imagination and life. He is honored to have collaborated with so many wonderful authors and their imaginations. #Rideme Cowgirl is a figment of Dranoel's imagination. As most good figments are, she is young, pretty, and the embodiment of every blonde joke circling the 'net. She sees the world through rose-colored glasses and a haze of child-like idealism. She is also punctuationally challenged and gives editors nightmares. She will, however, take you for a ride. #Rumple Foreskin (a/k/a Jess Malarkey) is just another run down, beaten down, slapped down, broken down, shot down, hung down, put down, and kicked around old porn writer who’s been beaten up, tied up, chewed up, blown up, hung up, screwed up, messed up, held up, and told to shut the fuck up. He’s also written two mainstream novels and published several non-erotic short stories. #Selena_Kitt (a/k/a Selina Kitt) #SEVERUSMAX a/k/a Severus Max #sheath a/k/a Gwen Masters #shereads lives in a decaying jungle compound somewhere near the eyewall path of every ninth hurricane on the Atlantic seaboard. She is either a paleontologist, a copywriter or a retired professional figure skater living under the Federal Witness Protection Program. Her hobbies are reading dirty stories, bitching about stuff, and gardening. #sincerely_helene is new to erotica, and admits that writing sexual scenarios still makes her blush. Though her previous stories contain aspects of BDSM, she hopes to broaden her horizons by exploring the genre of mind control and other psychological factors often overlooked by erotic authors. #sophia jane (a/k/a Janie Andersen) loves sex. Since she can't always be having it, she writes porn and poetry in her spare time. She is also a mom and a student of library science. Once she finishes her degree, she'll be able make all of her naughty librarian fantasies come true. #swallowedscream a/k/a Helaine Christopher #sweetnpetite (a/k/a Amy Sweet) writes under a seemingly endless variety of pseudonyms on Literotica. Don't be fooled by the name; she is one of the filthiest writers on the Authors' Hangout. Her continuing goal is to produce quality smut with a high kink factor. #sweetsubsarahh (a/k/a Sarah Rose) has earned the compliment of "raising teasing into a fine art." A Literotica author for several years, her stories and poems feature a wide variety of vivid sexual adventures and are often set within loving relationships. Playfully penning her smut from the midwestern United States, she shares a home with her husband, two young children and many ferocious kitties. #Tatelou is a British writer of erotic fiction, who has written countless short stories and novels. She has a vivid, often dark and twisted imagination, and her love of BDSM and erotic horror reflect this. #TE999 a/k/a Scarlett Doutant #The_Fool (a/k/a Lefty McGee) operates clandestinely out of Wichita, KS. By day he is a mild mannered network designer. By night he is just foolish. He considers words to be play toys and frequently gets his mind dirty when he takes it out to play with it. #TheEarl is a young author from England. He stumbled into writing erotica three years ago, after discovering some of the poorer efforts on the internet and deciding he could do better. He claims to have the mind of a lesbian, but refuses to reveal which one and how he managed to take it away from her. #Tristesse lives in La La Land on the beautiful west coast of Canada with her SO and three happy cats. She only started writing poetry in ‘ 98 and has had several of her works published in magazines and web sites. She has blue eyes and a slow smile. You might like her. #Trombonus (a/k/a D.Spike Winters) #TxRad (a/k/a Tex Randall) #vella_ms (a/k/a vella) is a raving lesbian who thrives on making people laugh. Writing on a part time basis brings her joy and release from every day doldrums. Though she will never write a Pulitzer Prize winning piece, if she's made someone smile or laugh out loud, then she feels she has done her part as a writer. #Wicked Eve is a stunning, southern creature who is tragically afflicted with poetry trances. She credits all her work to automatic writing. She believes her hand is guided by some brilliant poet – long dead and quite possibly sexy – and she loves her hot red car, Fifi. #yui is a twenty-something, Japanese-American female who lives inside her head while her body resides in the southeastern US. She began to write erotic stories just to see if she could use all those four-letter sex words without giggling. Yui does not sleep with her brother. Category:COMMUNITY Category:NETWORKS Category:LITEROTICA Category:CONTRIBUTORS Category:AUTHORS Category:POETS Category:ARTISTS